Crashed Landings: A new background
by Superman07
Summary: What if Kal's ship did not crash in Smallville? What if it landed somewhere else, Themiscyra to be exact. What would life be like for him if he grew up with Hippolyta as a mother? What would happen to his and Diana's relationship? AU. SM/WW
1. Chapter 1

**This story is completely AU, so some characters are slightly different, for example, Hippolyta is a lot more kind in this fic.**

"Jor-El, I can't leave him." Lara cried.

Jor-EL stared at his wife and his newborn baby, tears were slowly flowing down her face onto their son's little head, with an ashy and soft curly hair. "I know Lara, but he will have a better life on Earth."

"I don't want to die." She cried, looking down at her beautiful son staring up at her with his new blue eyes. Kal-El was approximately 6 months old, he had small hands and small feet. It was their miracle, a person created out of the love of Jor and Lara.

"Nor do I, but we need to send him to Earth. He will do better things there. He will be better than us." Jor-El said, resting a hand on his wife shoulders. "Come on, I have already set the ship's destination to Planet Earth."

"Will he be just like them?" Lara asked with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be stronger than them. A God perhaps, his body cells will absorb the yellow sun's radiation, it will make him more powerful each day. But unlike us, he will be free there, he can make his own choices. I just hope he will do good things there." Jor-El told Lara. Jor-El gave some commands to the control panel as the platform started to move and a ship rose from the ground.

Kal-El watched as his mother give his little body to his father. "I love you, my little Kal-El." Jor-El gave him one last kiss on his little head as he placed him in the small ship.

Meanwhile, Rao, the God of Krypton was in desperate need of help. The God knew that his planet was dying, due to the fact that when the planet dies, the God dies and he can feel the side effects. He knew that one of his people was heading to Earth, so he made a journey to Mount Olympus where his friend Zeus was.

Zeus and Rao had a strong bond. Many Gods hated each other, wanted to destroy the other but these two had a stronger bond, that formed a beautiful friendship, they fight like friends do, wondering who was better than the other. Rao always won, and Zeus was always mad. The God of Thunder vs the God of the sun.

Rao, was on Mount Olympus, staggering up the steps, feeling his power being drained away from him. He opened the door to the room filled with the Gods at a table watching humans like they were their toys.

Zeus first noticed the God walk in, he knew that he wasn't a God that came from Earth but a God he felt was like a friend to him. They had many fights, and Rao would always beat him. His sun was more powerful than his lightning bolts.

"Rao, an unexpected arrival," Ares smiled knowingly.

Asclepius, the God of healing, noticed he wasn't feeling well. "Are you alright?"

Rao ignored his question and looked at Zeus, "My friend, I wish that I was here under better circumstances, but I am sad to say that my planet is dying."

"If your planet is dying then that means..." Zeus said in disbelief, not knowing how such an advanced planet like Krypton be put under danger.

"Yes, I am dying." Rao let out a loud groan as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"How?" Zeus asked

"I don't have much time," Rao said. "I want to ask you a favour."

"My friend, I'll do anything."

"There's a ship, carrying the last descendant of me. His name is Kal-El," He said. "I want you to protect him."

"No, he will not." Ares cried out. He was shocked to find out that a Kryptonian was still alive. He made a pact with his ally that no Kryptonians live.

"I'm a dying man, promise me that you'll keep him safe, Zeus."

"I promise," Zeus said as Rao fell down in pain. "Rao, are you ok?"

Rao, with a bit of help from Asclepius, got up again. "Thank you, Zeus." He said and tried to walk away from the Gods, who stared at him.

He felt dizzy, an immense pain in his chest. Zeus watched his friend struggle to open the door. Rao at once fell down, unconscious. "Rao!" Zeus shouted. "Get up, my friend!" Zeus screamed.

He watched in horror as Asclepius shook his head.

A spurt of anger and protectiveness overcame Zeus. "Anyone who harms the Kryptonian will be banished to the underworld for eternity."

* * *

Hippolyta was holding a beautiful baby girl, 8 months old. She was born from magic and the dust of the ground. Hera and Zeus answered her prayers and gave her a child, she was blessed by all the Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena and even Ares, the god of war. Hera named her Diana, meaning the moon, she brights up the night sky.

She was putting her daughter to bed. This was her favourite time of day, watching how peaceful her girl looked, as she softly snored with her mouth wide open. She already had long, dark hair that matched perfectly with her beautiful eyes. She was already a troublemaker, screaming and crawling all over the place. The other day, Mala found her in the kitchen covered in yeast. Hippolyta wanted to get so mad at Diana, but Diana started to cry, which only made matters worse for the Queen because all she wanted to do was comfort her.

Motherhood changed the Queen.

She was quietly watching her daughter sleep, taking out a curl from her perfect face.

She was abrupted from her peaceful time with Diana as General Phillipus rushed into the room. "I am sorry, my Queen for this abrupt entrance, but you must see this."

"What is it?" The Queen asked.

"We do not know, but it came from the Gods."

"The Gods?" Hippolyta questioned.

"You must see this."

Queen Hippolyta arrived at the front of the palace to see the fountain and the pond destroyed by an...egg metal?

"My Queen, it fell from the sky."

Hippolyta approached the egg object and placed a hand on it. The strange object made a sound and steam started to come out from it. It opened up and a small child was was trying to reach the new stars. She looked at the baby at closer inspection and realized that it was not a girl.

"We must get this inside before other Amazons see this." Queen Hippolyta said towards Phillipus. She nodded and started to move, the ship. "Wait," Hippolyta picked up the baby and cradled him in her arms. His tiny body pushed further into her chest and made a comfortable position under her neck. Hippolyta's heart started to race, and she looked down at him, his wide-beady eyes were staring into hers, his cerulean, beautiful eyes, watching her face as a curl of his hair, started to cover up his forehead.

The Queen pushed the curl out of his face, but the baby grabbed onto her finger and squeezed. His tiny hands covering up the strong one of the Queen. Hippolyta's heart started to swell, even though it was a boy, she always had a soft spot for kids.

In a blink of an eye, Zeus and Hera stood in front of the Queen, she bowed. "My Gods, may I ask. Why did you send another child?"

"Queen Hippolyta, may we talk to you in private," Hera asked.

The Queen nodded, "Follow me,"

When inside the Palace halls, covered with jewels and ancient pots. Hippolyta stared at her Gods while she was still carrying baby Kal-El, who was watching her with his big blue beady eyes.

"You have gifted us with another child, my Gods," Hippolyta noted.

"This child is from another world, Hippolyta," Hera said. "As we have gifted you with Diana, we wish that you will look after this young child as well."

"But he is a boy," Hippolyta tried to protest but it was weak.

"His planet was destroyed, his parents and family are dead. He has does not have anywhere else to go." Zeus said.

"You want him to be an Amazon?"

"Perhaps not an Amazon, but we wish for you to train him like one."

"He is a boy. Our Amazon sisters will not take kind to this child. What will I do?"

"You are Queen of the Amazons, you'll think of something," Hera said.

"But this boy, what will I explain to him?"

"Once his at an old enough age, you will send him to the Patriarch world. Then you will tell him about his history and show him the ship."

"You want me to lie to him."

"We want you to raise him, just like Diana."

"If he is a man, he will not have the strength like our fellow sisters."

"Queen of the Amazons, his body is very special, his body absorbs the yellow sun's radiation, making him more powerful than you," Zeus said, recalling the information that Rao told him about Kryptonians.

"He will be like Hercules!" Hippolyta shouted with anger.

"Not if you treat him like your own child. You will teach him discipline and selflessness. Then he will leave Themiscyra to man's world." Hera told her.

"Do you accept taking care of this child?" Zeus asked her.

"I accept."

* * *

 _12 years later_

"Kal!" Diana shouted. "Look at what I can do and you can't," She teased as she was flying above the ground in front of Kal.

Kal and Diana were best of friends since both of them could talk. That doesn't that they didn't get into fights or fought each other from time to time. They were both the youngest on the island and they used that to their advantage.

They were two very big trouble makers. They would either tease Artemis, or annoy Hippolyta or get under other Amazons skins. It helped that they were twelve and cute. They get out of every situation, which only made the amazons even more angry at them.

After Zeus and Hera left the Queen, she thought about how to raise Kal. After researching the ship she found a hologram of his parents Lara and Jor-El. She felt slightly sad for those parents as they weren't going to raise their child. If she ever left Diana alone, she wouldn't know what to do. She learnt all about Krypton and how to care for Jor-El and Lara's child.

She also learnt what powers he would gain from the yellow sun, she kept a very keen eye over him, wondering if he gained any new powers.

Kal lived in the palace with Diana and Hippolyta but he stayed on the opposite side. She cared for Kal and Diana and loved all the moments when it was the three of them. Diana was her daughter, but Kal was like a son to her. Never ever did she think she will love a boy so much, after what Hercules did to her and her people.

When Kal was young, he would eat everything, at thirteen months he tried to stick his foot in his mouth. Once he tried to eat Hippolyta's crown before Diana snatched away from him and put it on her head. He finished everything on his plate from an early age, which sometimes included trying to eat his own plate. Let's just say that the cook was a massive fan of Kal as it meant fewer dishes to wash.

Sadly, for Kal, he had a harder time staying on the island full of women as they considered him as a second class citizen. Lots of women teased Kal, but Diana stuck up for him with her feistiness and sass. _She is the only one allowed to tease Ka,_ She tells her mother when she asks why did she defend him.

Kal was very short and small until he reached 10 years old. He was weak and very clumsy, but when he hit puberty, _boy_ , did he hit _it_ hard. He grew to six foot four and he wasn't lanky, he was rather muscular. He had broad shoulders with glistening abs, yet he was only twelve. Many amazons started to give Kal a bit more attention and started to eye him up and down.

At the moment, though, Diana and he were playing a game of tag, which of course Diana was winning because she is able to fly.

"I don't like this game." Kal pouted.

"Only because you suck at it," Diana teased and stuck her tongue out.

"It isn't fun when you always cheat," Kal said crossing his arms.

"I do not cheat!" Diana cried. "Fine then, what do you want to do?"

"Read," Kal simply said.

"Ughhhh, all you want to do is read," Diana complained.

"I like reading," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Kal! You have to be more adventurous. Let's see what the nymph's are doing." Diana said, walking towards the lake, where most of the Nymph's hang out.

"I don't like the Nymph's" Kal complained. "They always try to kiss me." He saddened, he didn't like it when they try to kiss him.

"Remeber that time when Savarna tried to come up behind up and kiss you. Your face looked like you saw a titan. It was so funny." Diana burst into a fit of giggles.

"It wasn't funny, her tongue went into my mouth!" Kal cried

"Don't be such a wimp Kal, let's go. If anyone tries to kiss you. I'll be there to protect you. I promise" Diana smiled.

Diana and Kal spent the rest of the afternoon, playing at the lake with their Nymph friends. Sadly for Kal, the game was to see who can kiss him first. Diana didn't join in the game but she swam in the cool, blue lake. She loved it here as she felt herself at peace, and not so lonely. She laughed and cried with happy tears when the Nymph's pulled Kal down and started to kiss him all over the face.

Kal was annoyed that his best friend was laughing at him and not helping him. _So much for promises._ Kal thought.

Kal did not really like it on Themiscyra. It was filled with women who, for fun, like to beat each other up. He felt trapped on this island. He felt that he was needed for bigger things, bigger than what's on Themiscyra.

He can not wait until he is eighteen so he can explore the outside world. He heard many stories, many including huge giant buildings and moving vehicles that did not need to be pushed. How it excited him to see these things for real.

However, he did not want to leave Diana, she was his best friend, they did a lot together and will miss her company.

Kal saw the sun set in the distance over the horizon, "Diana, we better get back to the palace, we don't want Polly getting mad at us again." The name Polly was short for Hippolyta, only because when Diana was young, she could not say the name 'Hippolyta' so she decided to call her Polly, and that name stuck. Only Kal and Diana called her that name, knowing full well that she can't do harm to them but, sometimes, Phillipus will call and tease the Queen with the name 'Polly.' when she's angry at the kids.

Hippolyta fell in love with Kal when his first words were 'mamma.' She loved him from that moment on and had a special smile whenever he came into the room. But she was more in love with Diana, she was her first child, her first love, and most importantly her powers are limited whereas Kal's is limitless. When he hit puberty, Hippolyta was frightened, as she saw a Hercules in him but quickly vanished when he stuck up for Diana when Artemis teased her. She saw his protective and dangerous side when he stood up for her and knew that he was going to be just fine. But that scared her the most.

She knew that Kal was going to be fine, but not so much herself. She didn't want him to go, she loved him being with her, she will be upset that she will lose a son. She will feel like how Lara and Jor-El lost him.

Although, she has never said the words 'I love you' to him.

* * *

 _4 years later, the night before Kal leaves._

"I don't want you to go," Diana complained pacing around the room. "Maybe we can persuade my mother that you can stay. No, we'll ask the Gods to make you stay..."

"Diana," Kal said placing a hand on her shoulder "I must leave, the Gods have wished it. I am sad to leave you but I have to. I am not meant to be destined to stay on an island filled with women."

Kal and Diana were watching the night sky sharing their last moment together on Diana's balcony. Diana was too busy trying to think of a way for Kal to stay on the island with her. But Kal was watching the sky, wondering what his destiny is holding from him.

"But I will be so lonely." Diana whimpered.

"No, you will not! You have all the nymph's and you have Ferdinand." Kal said referring back to the minotaur. Diana's eyes started to water, feeling a stream of wet liquid fall down her face. She turned away from him.

"I will miss you," She said.

"As will I," Kal said and pulled her into a hug, as she started to break down. "Hey, look at me. Amazons don't cry do they?"

"No, they do not," Diana said, sharing a sad smile and wiping off the tears from her cheeks.

"I have to leave early in the morning, so this might be goodbye, Diana."

"I know..." Diana said staring into the common cerulean blue eyes. Kal never really thought of Diana being beautiful, but under the moonlight, she was stunning. Her perfect hair, relaxing on her back, those blue eyes, that looked like it never ended and her perfect, red, plump lips.

Diana stepped closer to Kal. She has never had a real kiss before, especially not by one who is male. Her lips wished for the touch of his lips. Her wish was granted when Kal's lips met hers in a long heated passionate kiss. Her lips fit with his perfectly just like a jigsaw piece. There was no tongue involved but that was what made this kiss so perfect. It ended too quickly for Kal's liking.

"Diana...I.." Kal was going to say but was cut off by Diana's finger on his lips.

"Shh. Don't ruin it." Diana said, resting her forehead on his and staring into his oceanic eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"As will I, so much" Kal softly said and murmured the last bit and watched Diana walk back into her room.

The next day, Hippolyta woke up that day with a sad feeling. This was meant to be a day of celebration, it was Kal's eighteenth birthday, but sadly she has to say goodbye to him. All through the years, she remembers the times she spent her times with Kal. She remembered the time when he first cried, and she cried along with him because she felt his pain. She remembers the sweet first laugh, his first words, but most importantly his first kill (which was a boar).

Hippolyta walked into Kal's room, seeing that he was already waiting on the balcony, with his clothes by his feet. He had straight face watching the sun rise for the last time.

"Kal," she said sadly. "I need to show you something."

Kal turned around and smiled at Hippolyta, "What is it?"

"You need to follow me," Hippolyta ordered and Kal obliged. They walked into a room which Kal has never seen before. It was small and claustrophobic but had two doors on either side. Hippolyta opened the right door, which leads to a big room. "Kal, I told you that you were given to us by the Gods."

"Yes, I was made like the dust of the ground just like Diana," Kal said.

Hippolyta stared at Kal. "No Kal you were not."

"What are you saying, mother?"

"You came here by ship, from another planet." At this point, Hippolyta turned on a lamp and in the middle of the room was a large metal ship. "You were sent here by your parents." She said and placed a hand on the ship. Two holograms appeared, Jor-El and Lara. Kal stared at the two new strangers. "These are your parents."

Kal was shocked, "I..I'm from another planet?" He asked.

"Yes Kal, It was called Krypton, and this is Lara," She said gesturing to the woman hologram "and this is Jor-El, and you my son are Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. " She said. "Krypton was destroyed and you are the last living memory of what that planet was."

Kal was speechless. "These are my parents?" He asked and she nodded, solemnly with tears in her eyes. But a sudden rage filled through his body. She was lying to him this whole time. All he has ever known has become fake. "Then yo are an imposter! You are not my mother!" He said angrily.

Hippolyta slapped him hard across the cheek. "I am your mother!"

Kal gently stroked the side of his face. Right now it hurt like hell, even though he is invulnerable to most of the swords and weaponry on the island, the slap hurt. "I'm leaving." He said with a tear in his eye and flew away from the woman who raised him. He left via the portal from Themiscrya.

Hippolyta ran after her son shouting, "Kal!" She watched him leave via the portal and fell to her knees.

He was gone.

"Kal, I love you,"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diana knocked on her mother's door, for the final time that night. It has been a week since Kal left and both Hippolyta and Diana were missing him badly. Hippolyta locked herself in the room as soon as he had left, only leaving her chambers to eat and even then she barely spoke.

Diana watched her mother sipping the stew that was made for her that night. She did not look well, her eyes were all dried up and her hands were shaking, as she brought the spoon up to her mouth.

"Mother, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"I am fine, my dear. I think I need some more rest. That is all." The Queen replied.

"Mother, you have been resting for the last week. This is not healthy for you!"

"My daughter, I have the lost part of my heart. I have lost a child" Hippolyta said, getting up and excusing herself from the table.

"Same here, Mother," Diana spoke to no one, her hand touching her soft red lips.

* * *

The windy mountain top caused the man to stagger up the mountain. Exhausted from flying, Kal took each stride on the snowy mountaintop, carrying his bag from Themisycra which had only his essentials.

He could feel his power becoming stronger with each stride he took. He knew it was over the mountain there. The thing that is pulling him closer towards this area.

He was nearly there, pulling his tired legs over the mountain.

He could see it, the vast, beautiful ice building. Ice pillars surround the entrance to the structure. It almost seems like a fortress.

Kal walks up to the door of the building and places his hand on the door. The building shined a bright light at Kal and went up and down his body.

"Scanning complete. Kal-El of Krypton, son of Jor-El and Lara Zor-El. Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude."

The door opens and a dozen robots meet Kal. He looks at it with a crooked head. What is this machine?

"Hello Kal-El, My name is Kelex and I have been built by your father in order to teach you about your home, Krypton."

"Krypton?" Kal asks, "I'm...I'm from Krypton."

"Yes, Master. It was an extraordinary planet."

"It was?"

"The planet Krypton was destroyed, along with everyone in it except one thing." Kelex makes a whistle noise and a white terrier runs quickly into the arms of Kal. "His name is Krypto."

"Is he my dog?" Kal asked as he stroked Krypto's belly and the dog licked his face. "Well aren't you a good boy," Kal said stroked him and Krypto bounced up and down.

"Krypto was sent on a ship behind yours, however, his ship did not change course. I have been waiting for you for a very long time," Kalex said. "I'll let you get reacquainted with your dog before we talk about your background. Kal-El."

* * *

"Diana, I cannot believe what you just did." Hippolyta scolded her daughter. "You defied my orders and entered the contest." Hippolyta raised her voice as her daughter she was about to leave to the outside world

"I'm sorry mother," Diana said sincerely. "Artemis has been mocking me for a year that I can not win this contest."

Hippolyta shook her head "You know what this means right, Diana,"

"Of course." Diana nodded.

"You will no longer just be a princess. You will be an ambassador for the Amazons. It will take a lot of responsibility."

"I know mother. I am ready for this"

"I'll miss you, my beautiful daughter," Hippolyta raised her hand and stroked her daughter's cheek.

"As will I," Diana said getting ready to leave. "Mother," She turned around and looked at the person who has been looking after her for 22 years. "Do you think he will remember?"

Hippolyta's posture slouched. "Diana, it has been six years. A lot can happen in that time."

"I know mother," Diana smiled sweetly, imagining what it would be like to see Kal again.

* * *

"Kal, I really have to go." Exclaimed the short brunette woman.

"Can't you be a few minutes late?" Kal said kissing the woman on the neck."I really want you to stay"

"I can't be late again this week. Perry will have my arse." She said, pulling away from him.

"Okay, Okay," Kal gave in "Don't forget eight o'clock, Metropolis park, Lois."

"Yes baby, I won't forget," Lois said as she was walking out of the door. "I'll see you later." She called out to him and closed the door to his apartment.

Lois and Clark met a year ago. Clark was travelling the world and he ended up in Metropolis. It intrigued him because he has heard many stories about this place being the city of tomorrow. He wanted to see how this 'outside' world compared to his home planet and of course Themisycira.

Kalex had told him a lot about Krypton. He taught him about his parents and how he was the first natural births in many years. He understood that the core of Krypton grew to be very weak and that is why Krypton exploded. He wondered what life would be like if he grew up with his parents on Krypton.

There is not a day that goes by where he doesn't think about paradise Island. He misses it regularly. Especially all the fresh food and the fresh smells and air. Metropolis is a very polluted city, with a population of 10 million people moving around constantly. You could say that this was the city that never sleeps, but that title is taken already.

Kal had met Lois in a strip club, surprisingly. Lois was there to talk to the mafia and well...Kal was there to watch the dancing. Lois obviously took an interest in Kal's looks and Kal looked at Lois figure with pleasure. After their first encounter, Kal and Lois began dating. Kal enjoyed Lois' company and decided to buy an apartment in down town Metropolis with the many gems he had back at the fortress. Who knew Diamonds went for a lot? Now here they are, both having keys to each other's apartments.

After Lois had left the apartment Kal decided to watch some TV. He was flicking through the channels until something made his heart stop. He was listening to the news.

"Princess Diana, What a pleasure to have you here in our country." Lex Luther smiled flirtatiously.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Luther." Diana returned the smile.

The remote broke under Clarks hand. He never liked Lex Luther.

* * *

I am looking for a beta reader, so please DM me.


End file.
